


The Serpent & The Cyclops

by clutzycricket



Series: How You Get Deathless [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutzycricket/pseuds/clutzycricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury gets an angry phone call. Considering it's Madam Martell's youngest, he isn't really surprised Oberyn got his number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Serpent & The Cyclops

Nick Fury didn’t like surprises.

Martells? He just let roll off his back at this rate. He had been warned about Parisa Martell and her husband, who had fallen in with the SSR and Howling Commandos back in WWII, and the craziness that followed. The rest of the surviving brood seemed just as prone to strangeness.

So he wasn’t really surprised when his phone started ringing and a slightly pissed Welsh voice started in on him. “I didn’t ask for a dominatrix, Nick, at least not one who has no interest in men!”

Fury shut down that mental image. “Hand is a good agent, but she’s not a demonologist. You figure out whatever the hell that thing was?” It had left pieces of some high powered diplomat’s kid, was obviously not human, and it had eaten the poor observer WHO had sent to investigate.

So Hand had been sent to Oberyn, because Oberyn was good and Hand was brilliant and if Hand didn’t learn to think outside the fucking box he was probably going to partner her with Whent until they killed each other or someone quit.

“Yes, and I suggest actually pushing for the Stuarts to have more power to fix these messes,” Oberyn said, and there was the cause of his anger. “Elia and Alistair’s team are certain they have identified at least forty-five victims. Most of them are going to be drunks or transients, so at least you won’t have much call for clean up.”

“I’m pressing for it, actually,” Fury said, knowing Oberyn well enough to know he was venting. He'd heard Elia's half-hearted explanations enough. “Want a team? I’ll need Alysande to give final approval, but SHIELD will be having their own teams for this shit, too, so we’ll help pool resources so we can stretch the budget. Your choice of where to go.”

Oberyn hummed. “Alysande’s prettier. So is Alistair.”

Fury barked a laugh. He’d hoped that would be his choice. He liked Oberyn, and the man was damn good at what he did, but he was a massive pain in the ass.


End file.
